1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface system and a flat panel display using the same, and more particularly to an interface system capable of minimizing an electro magnetic interference (EMI), and a flat panel display using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been developed a variety of flat panel displays capable of reducing the weight and volume of a cathode ray tube, which is one defect in the cathode ray tube. The flat panel display includes a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting display (OLED), etc.
Such a flat panel display uses an interface system to transmit data from an external system to an inside data driver. The interface system is divided into a transmitter installed in the external system and a receiver installed in a panel. The transmitter receives a data from the external system, and transmits the received data to the receiver. The receiver transmits the data, received from the transmitter, to a data driver.
Then, the data driver generates a data signal corresponding to the data supplied to the data driver itself and supplies the generated data signal to data lines inside the flat panel display.
These contemporary interface systems have, however, a disadvantage that a clock having a high frequency is required since a data is transmitted between the transmitter and the receiver by one bit.